


No Regrets:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Coming Together Series: [1]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Body Worship, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, Love Bites, Lust, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stripping, Tore/Torn Clothes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781
Summary: *Summary: Higgins & Magnum talked about their new relationship, after they had their night of passion, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts both of my series!!!!*





	No Regrets:

*Summary: Higgins & Magnum talked about their new relationship, after they had their night of passion, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts both of my series!!!!*

Juliet Higgins couldn’t believe that she & Thomas Magnum, aka Magnum got together after hating each other at first, & the unresolved sexual tension between them.

_< Flashback>_

_“Yes, Magnum, Mmmmm, Take me, Take me now, ** _Stud_** !”, She exclaimed in ecstasy, as he was worshiping her all over, & desperately trying to get her to cum, She was panting, & flushed, but it was the best feeling in the world._

_They went at it like tigers in heat, & they were both sweaty, & sticking to each other. The Newly Formed Couple wouldn’t let up on each other, as they were fucking each other’s brains out. Erotically, They were teasing each other in the process too._

_Juliet had enough, & gently pushed the handsome _**PI**_ back on to the bed, She was gonna suck his brains through his cock, “AHHHH, FUCK ME, HIGGINS, THAT FEELS SO GOOD !!!!”, Magnum shouted out, as he came._

_They were licking each other, rimming the other, performed anal & oral too. Then, They denied & controlled the other’s orgasms, As a result, They had multiple orgasms too. Then, Magnum passed out from the high of it._

_As she got settled in, Higgins straddled Magnum, & kissed his fading injuries, it even didn’t faze him, & then, she flicked at one of his little delectable nipples, & tugged at softly, torturing it, He groaned in response. She said to his sleeping form, “Don’t worry, Thomas, You _**will**_ always be safe with me”, & she joined him in a peaceful slumber._

_< End of Flashback>  
_

The Beautiful Blond British Woman was back to the present, She quickly tossed on one of his shirts, buttoning it only a couple, so her cleavage would show. She left to make breakfast in bed for the two of them.

Magnum woke up, as soon as she came back with the food, & he said, as he took in the sight of her in his shirt. “You look terrific”, he said, as his mouth went dry.

They ate the wonderful food, & Magnum put the tray to the side, & said with heat, & desire, “I really love you, I want to show you”, Juliet smirked, & said, “Really ?, How much ?”, Magnum didn’t say a word, He stripped, & tore the shirt off of her body, leaving her as naked, as he was, They went for round two.

After they recovered from round two, & three, Higgins says, “I have no regrets, You ?”, “Absolutely none”, as they cuddled, & snuggled against each other.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
